1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-panel display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some display apparatus applications, such as commercial image display apparatuses installed on building rooftops, electronic notice display apparatuses installed in a sports complexes, live broadcast display apparatus used in concerts, etc. may require large display sizes. In general, display devices having large screens may be associated with several advantages, such as high manufacturing costs and unsatisfactory image quality (which may be caused by signal-propagation delay). For avoiding the disadvantages, a large-scale display apparatus may be implemented using a plurality of display panels, wherein each of the display panels may display an image portion of a large image. Nevertheless, the edge portions of the display panels may not be able to display images. As a result, the displayed image portions may be disconnected, and the displayed large image may not be continuous.